


Intentional

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel have a date night.





	Intentional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muscatmusic18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/gifts).



> Thanks to my wonderful beta, geekruminations!

“Do you want your hair up or down?” Ana Jarvis asked the woman sitting at the vanity in front of her.

“Down is fine,” Peggy replied, looking in the mirror to apply a final coat of lipstick. “Do you think this dress is too much?”

Ana frowned. “You don’t like it?”

“Oh, no,” Peggy said quickly. “It’s exquisite, some of your best work. It’s just… well, it’s just dinner and a movie with Daniel.”

“That does not mean you cannot get all gussied up.” Ana ran a brush through Peggy’s hair, smoothing out the curls that had set under the dryer. “You two have spent so little time together outside of work. These date nights have been few and far between. This is… what? The third one?”

“Fourth, actually.” Peggy shrugged. “It has been... an unorthodox courtship, to say the least.”

Ana met her gaze in the mirror. “Do you love him?”

“Very much so,” Peggy replied after a pause and wistful smile.

“Then everything will work itself out. And there is not a thing wrong with being unorthodox. Edwin and I know something about that.”

“That you do,” Peggy said with a laugh.

“Discovering the life you were meant to live is not easy, but it is a journey worth taking, especially when you take it with someone who loves you and respects you. I am lucky enough to have that with Edwin. I do believe you have found that with Chief Sousa.”

Peggy’s broad smile told Ana that her assessment was correct.

Ana clutched Peggy’s forearm. “Oh, the beautiful children you two will have!”

“Ana!” Peggy’s blush was unmistakable, even under the rouge on her cheeks.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” Ana said, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Peggy tried to look shocked but a hint of a grin gave her away. “You're putting the cart well before the horse. Daniel and I… we’ve only been dating three months. We haven’t broached the subject of a future together, let alone marriage. Or children.”

Ana’s smug smile didn’t move. “Only a matter of time. Mark my words.”

Peggy and Ana’s eyes met in the mirror again at the echoing chime of the doorbell.

“Sounds like he is here,” Ana said with a squeeze to Peggy’s shoulders. “Let us get you finished up so you can greet your fine suitor.”

\------

“Can I get you anything, Chief Sousa?” Edwin Jarvis asked the man sitting on the plush settee in the front room.

“No, I’m good, Jarvis. By the way, thanks for the dinner reservations. I’m glad Stark couldn’t make it.”

“Yes, it is a shame, but Mr. Stark’s schedule constantly changes, especially lately. I thought of you and Miss Carter immediately. You both work so hard. A night out is in order.”

“It's overdue, actually,” the chief responded. 

“You two have been dating for, what, three months now?”

“Roughly.”

Edwin nodded. “And things are going well?”

“I believe so.” 

“Good, good.” Edwin found himself wringing his hands and immediately stopped. “And have you thought about the future?”

The chief’s eyebrows raised and he huffed out a laugh. “Jarvis, are you asking me what my intentions are with Peggy?”

Edwin cleared his throat. “Well, that is a rather blunt way of saying it, but yes, I suppose I am. Mind you, I don’t have the right to do so, as Miss Carter is a grown woman, but I do care for her. Considering the life she has led and the losses she has endured, her happiness is paramount.”

Looking at the chief, Edwin swallowed nervously. Had he overstepped his bounds? Undoubtedly. However, he was not lying when he said he cared for Miss Carter. She was a friend, a good one at that, to both he and Ana.

“I couldn’t agree more,” the chief finally responded. “Peggy deserves to be happy. And it is my _intention_ to do everything in my power to make sure she is.”

“And… would that include a future with her?”

Chief Sousa would be a good poker player, Edwin thought. The man’s expression didn’t change one stitch.

“I can’t predict the future, Jarvis. No one can.”

“Of course,” Edwin choked out. If he hadn’t gone too far before, he certainly had now. “I was simply… well…”

Chief Sousa waved off his comment. “It’s fine. I know you just want the best for her.”

“Yes, that is my... “ Edwin paused, smiling sardonically, “...intention.”

A throat cleared, and both men looked toward the hallway to see a most beautiful vision in a royal blue A-line dress. Ana had outdone herself with the dress; it fit Miss Carter like a silk-and-lace glove. He watched as she met the chief’s gaze. The way she looked at him made her eyes light up, and her smile was immediate and infectious.

“Peg, you look…” The chief paused, open-mouthed, obviously searching for words.

For the first time since he’d met him, Edwin was bearing witness to a tongue-tied Daniel Sousa. It was a sight to behold.

“You look positively enchanting, Miss Carter,” Edwin offered, breaking the awkward silence. 

“What he said,” Chief Sousa said with a nod.

Edwin felt like the proverbial third wheel in the room, Miss Carter and the chief having eyes for no one but each other. He could only stand a few seconds of it.

“Well, you two had best be on your way. Reservations are at seven, and the movie is at eight-thirty. Mrs. Jarvis’s lady friend says the movie is not to be missed.”

“Right,” the chief said, offering his arm to Peggy. “Shall we?”

She nodded as she looped her arm around her date's. “We shall.”

Edwin watched them leave the room, unable to stop a sly smile from curling his lips.

\---------

Ana looked at her husband as he entered the kitchen. “Well?”

“I do believe the chief was gobsmacked,” he said.

Ana clapped her hands together. “Wonderful! I was hoping for gobsmacked.”

“I don’t remember ever seeing the chief at a loss for words.”

“It’s no wonder. She did look especially lovely tonight. Deep blue definitely is her color.” Ana took two fluted glasses from the cupboard. “Wine, dear?”

“Yes, thank you. I am quite parched after that performance. I felt bad lying to the chief about the restaurant.”

“Mr. Stark never would remember that he didn’t have a reservation for tonight, and anyway, he's not here.” She paused as she poured a glass for her husband, then one for herself. “The movie house I recommended has a perfect little park just down the street from it. Well-lit, many trees, a few benches and a lovely water feature. Very romantic.”

“You’re positive they will leave the movie?”

“Agnes said within the first ten minutes, she knew it would be the worst movie she’d ever seen. She regretted sitting through the entire thing.” 

“Are you sure they will see the park?”

“Mostly sure. There is no parking in front of the theatre, so they will have to park down the street.” Ana took a sip. “What about Chief Sousa? Did he give any indication that he had something special planned for tonight? Perhaps something that involves a ring with a diamond on it?”

“I didn’t ask, and he didn’t offer any information. It has only been a few months, dear.”

“How long before you knew that I was the one for you?”

Edwin smiled, taking the wine glass from Ana’s hand and placing it on the counter. He then took her hands in his and placed them against his chest. “I knew the minute I laid eyes on you.”

“Exactly,” she said, kissing his knuckles. “These two were made for each other, just as you and I were. Time is of no consideration nor consequence.”

“You are a very wise woman, Mrs. Jarvis.”

“You are a very correct man, Mr. Jarvis.”

He enveloped his beautiful wife in his arms, holding her tight as she sighed and relaxed into the embrace.

“Do you think she will stay the night with him?”

Edwin gasped, pulling back from her. “Ana Jarvis! That is quite the scandalous thought.”

She shrugged, unmoved by his shock. “You know more than anyone that true love has a way of adjusting your thought processes.”

“I do,” he said with a nod. “Do you believe that Miss Carter has found that, true love?”

“Yes, and I am so very happy for her.”

“As am I, my dear.” He kissed her hand, then gave her a mischievous smile. “Dinner will be ready soon. Since Mr. Stark is out until tomorrow, and Miss Carter is out on the town with her beau, what do you say to the two of us having dinner on the back patio and taking in the sunset?”

“I think that is a lovely idea.”

Edwin gave his wife a quick peck on the lips, then set about preparing their dinner plates.

\-------

Peggy and Daniel stepped out of the movie theatre, Peggy shaking her head and Daniel chuckling to himself.

“I don’t know who Ana’s friend is,” Peggy said dryly, “but I do know the woman has no taste other than in her mouth. That movie was dreadful. At least the fifteen minutes we saw of it.”

Daniel chuckled again. “It was pretty bad, wasn’t it?”

“I can’t believe money was spent to make it.”

“At least dinner was good,” he replied. 

“Yes, as was the company.” She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.

Holding hands, they walked in silence toward the car. They’d had to park a few blocks from the theatre.

“Hmmm,” Daniel said after less than a block.

Peggy looked at him, curious. “What?”

“It’s still early.” He pointed across the street. “Are you up for a walk in the park?”

“I would like that very much,” she said with a smile.

They made their way to the quaint park, which consisted of several trees and hedges, all in full bloom. Peggy took a deep breath, revelling in the sweet scent of gardenia and acacia that wafted around them. They encountered no one as they leisurely walked along the winding path. 

In the middle of the park were five benches sparsely spaced in a circle around a three-tiered concrete water fountain, which was topped with a winged cupid. Daniel motioned her to one of the benches. They both sat down, never letting go of each other’s hands. 

“Lovely evening,” Peggy said. “Weather couldn’t be more perfect.”

“California is famous for them.”

A silence ensued, not quite awkward but not quite comfortable. Peggy leaned her shoulder against Daniel’s, wondering what to say next. It wasn’t like them not to have something to talk about. Of course, much of what they talked about was work. She wanted nothing to do with work right now. Tonight was all theirs, just the two of them.

“You know, I've been thinking about the future,” Daniel finally said.

“You have?” She looked at him, studying what was behind those deep brown eyes.

“Yes, quite a lot lately. Tonight, even. And when I think about my future, I can't picture any of it without you being there.” 

She smiled but looked away, his words burrowing their way into her heart.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” he asked.

“No, no,” she said, meeting his gaze. “It makes me quite happy. I’m… well, I’m not very good with small talk.”

“Then let’s make it big talk.” From his jacket pocket, he withdrew a small box. “I've been carrying this around for a few weeks, waiting for the right time. I feel like this is it.”

“Daniel, what are you…?” Her voice trailed off as he opened the box, revealing a ring with a simple, smooth gold band and an understated but beautifully set diamond. 

Breathing suddenly became a chore for Peggy. Time seemed to move in slow motion. She watched as he slowly lowered himself onto his good knee. His hand lightly grasped hers, but even that seemed to take an eternity. It wasn’t until he spoke that time resumed as normal.

“I know we’ve only been dating a few months, but I don’t see a reason to wait any longer. I love you, Peggy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Her eyes, wide and bright, centered on the ring, then on the man holding the ring. The man kneeling in front of her, holding the ring. The man proposing marriage to her, kneeling in front of her, holding the ring.

“Yes,” she breathed out. “Of course, I will marry you.”

Daniel held her left hand as he slipped the ring on her finger. She promptly grabbed him by his jacket lapels and kissed him. He managed to get back into a seated position on the bench, giving her better access to deepen the kiss, which she did, enthusiastically so.

At the sound of voices, they pulled back, silly grins on both of their faces. A hand-holding couple walked past them, the man giving them a nod. Daniel nodded back.

Peggy waited until the couple was out of earshot before saying softly, “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I wasn’t expecting to do this, but tonight, well… I couldn’t ask for a better night.”

“Neither could I.” She grinned at him.

He pushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek. She closed her eyes, unable to think of another time she was this happy. It was ironic that Ana was just talking about what Peggy’s future with Daniel would be and...

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. “You don't think the Jarvises...” She let out a short laugh. “Never mind. It’s a silly thought.”

“Actually, I was just thinking the same thing. This night seemed…”

“Perfectly planned?”

“Exactly. The reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in town, the bad movie, the park conveniently located down the street.” He nodded. “That would explain Jarvis’s line of questioning.”

Peggy tilted her head to the side, questioning.

“He wanted to know what my intentions are with you.”

She laughed. “You’re joking!” Off his head shake, she asked, “What did you tell him?”

“That I wanted to make you the happiest woman alive.”

She looked down at her ring finger, then back up at him. “You’re off to an excellent start.”

His answering smile made her heart swell.

“Ana did much of the same,” she continued. “As I was getting ready, she was asking about how long we had been dating, how we haven’t had much time to ourselves. She even talked about…” She clamped her lips shut and broke eye contact with him.

“What? What did she say?”

She paused, then finally met his gaze. “She said we would have beautiful children.”

His hand tightened around hers. “We will, as long as they look like you.”

“And they have your ears.”

“Now you’re just being cruel.”

Peggy laughed and leaned her head on Daniel’s shoulder. He planted a kiss at her temple. They sat in silence, a very comfortable one this time, punctuated by the pitter-patter of water falling in the fountain and the light breeze whipping through the trees above them.

After several minutes, Daniel said, “I’d bet the Jarvises are waiting up for your return.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder, the smile on her face deliciously mischievous. “What if we made them wait a bit longer?”

“For how long?”

“For all night?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Are you suggesting that you want to spend the night somewhere other than Stark’s place?”

“I am.” Her hand settled on his jacket lapel, right over his heart. “This is the full first night we’ve had to ourselves since we started dating. I think we should make the most of it.”

“You don’t want to wait until…” His thumb stroked the new jewelry on her finger.

“No. Do you?”

He laughed. “Uh, that would be a resounding ‘no’.”

“Good.”

“Good.” He leaned toward her, his lips brushing hers tenderly.

The sound of footsteps caused Peggy to break the kiss. Another couple was approaching; the park seemed to be getting too crowded for her taste. For Daniel’s taste as well, if the look on his face was any indication.

“What do you say we head out?” he asked.

“I think that is a perfect idea,” she said, getting up from the bench and holding out her hand for him.

He grinned as he took her hand. “To go along with our perfect night.”

Maybe she was being paranoid, thinking that the Jarvises planned their date tonight. Maybe she wasn’t. It didn’t really matter, as she had a feeling their perfect evening was about to get even more perfect.


End file.
